My Sweet Prince
by lilybraun
Summary: 'O fato é que, contra qualquer apelo racional que meu cérebro pudesse ter, meu coração sempre acabava me empurrando para ele. Para os braços dele.' - O último encontro de Lily e Severus. NC17.


n/a: cuidado! essa fic contém cenas muy picantes para os olhos mais sensíveis =p

* * *

**MY SWEET PRINCE**

_"Me and my valuable friend  
Can fix all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember_

_My sweet prince  
You are the one"_

**My Sweet Prince - Placebo.**

Quando pequenos, éramos inseparáveis. Pequenos Eros de mãos dadas pelas ruas de nosso bairro tranqüilo de subúrbio, passeando pelos verões mornos e pelos invernos cortantes que julgávamos intermináveis e faziam parecer dolorosamente distante nossa tão sonhada ida para Hogwarts. Ir para aquele lugar mágico, onde finalmente aprenderíamos a lidar com nossos poderes e nos tornaríamos as pessoas que havíamos nascido para ser era nosso maior sonho. E realmente, no início, a escola com a qual tanto fantasiáramos foi maravilhosa para ambos. Estávamos encantados com as aulas, com as criaturas do castelo, com aquele ar de magia antiga e profunda que respirávamos todos os dias. Estávamos juntos em todos os nossos escassos momentos livres durante o ano letivo, e todos os dias cartas e bilhetes iam e vinham entre a torre da Grifinória e as masmorras sonserinas. E eu não me importava de não poder vê-lo sempre, como pensei que veria quando viemos para Hogwarts; sabia que quando fôssemos para casa, em algum feriado ou durante o verão, eu o teria inteiramente para mim.

Depois, adolescentes, nossos caminhos se separaram. Não foi algo que eu ou ele quisemos, mas aconteceu. Ele havia se tornado uma pessoa tão diferente do menino magrelo e genial que eu conhecera anos antes que a distância acabou não sendo tão dolorosa quanto eu poderia ter pensado que seria, e, na escola, ficávamos meses sem nos falarmos, sem sequer nos olharmos. Mesmo assim, ainda tínhamos os nossos verões. Talvez fossem as lembranças de nossa infância compartilhada, talvez fosse o cheiro de chá que ele tinha, talvez fosse apenas a manifestação do desejo do meu subconsciente. O fato é que, contra qualquer apelo racional que meu cérebro pudesse ter, meu coração sempre acabava me empurrando para ele. Para os braços dele. E nas intermináveis noites de verão de nossa adolescência, eu me via pálida, trêmula, nua e assustada, entre os lençóis imaculados da cama dele. Era exatamente a cama em que eu novamente estaria naquela noite.

Saí de casa sem pensar direito para onde ir. A única coisa que eu queria era sair de perto da atmosfera de conforto e segurança em que estava vivendo; queria, pela última vez, tentar descobrir a resposta para aquele sentimento de insatisfação que tomava conta de mim. Eu não estava assustada. Estava desesperada. Casaria-me em menos de dois dias com um homem que me amava e a quem eu amava com todo o meu coração, mas algo não estava certo. Eu precisava arrumar o que me incomodava para poder ser feliz. Só havia uma coisa a fazer para tentar colocar tudo em ordem. Precisava vê-lo pela última vez. Sentir seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz para, finalmente, poder me despedir do meu passado e poder viver meu futuro com toda a intensidade. E foi o que eu fiz.

Ele não demorou a atender quando eu bati na porta. Parecia que me esperara a noite toda. Parecia que, apesar de não nos falarmos há anos, de estarmos completamente distantes, ele sabia que eu apareceria para vê-lo. A casa era exatamente como eu me lembrava dela: pequena, com uma aparência de desleixo proposital nas almofadas despareadas do sofá e nos livros desorganizados sobre a mesa de centro. Ele também era como eu me lembrava: a expressão solene e inteligente, a palidez fantasmagórica, a calma imperscrutável. E os olhos. Aqueles olhos negros, tão vazios e ao mesmo tempo tão expressivos, que conseguiam me queimar, destruir todas as minhas defesas, em apenas um segundo.

Eu não disse nada. Senti meu corpo estremecer quando o vi, a lembrança de todos os momentos que passamos juntos tomando conta de cada uma das minhas células. Ele me sorriu um de seus discretos e raros sorrisos, mas também não falou nada. Apenas segurou minha mão direita – onde eu trazia a minha aliança, o belo anel que James me dera quando me pediu em casamento - com sua mão gelada e me guiou, devagar como se eu fosse uma criança, sem me olhar durante o percurso. Eu o segui sem pestanejar, porque me parecia ser a única coisa certa a fazer. Pelo corredor que eu conhecia tão bem e do qual eu me lembrava com tanta exatidão, ele me trouxe. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e me levou para dentro dele, e meu coração batia tão rápido que eu tinha certeza de que ele estava ouvindo, mas parecia não se importar.

Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, explicar por que viera, dizer que não estava ali para aquilo, mas ele me impediu com um gesto. Olhou meus olhos verdes com seus olhos escuros e tocou minha face com a ponta dos dedos frios. Eu tremi. Ele não pediu, porque sabia que não precisava – apenas me despiu, primeiro o casaco, depois o vestido, o sutiã, as meias, a calcinha, e me observou nua da mesma maneira que observava quando estava vestida. Ele me olhava como se estivesse completamente acostumado a me ver daquela forma. Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, ele tirou também a própria roupa, revelando a pele branca, o corpo magro, o peito sem pêlos que eu por tanto tempo achei que havia esquecido, mas ao qual me descobria, de repente, desejando. Desesperadamente.

Deitou-me em sua cama e me percorreu. Primeiro, com os dedos, que já não estavam frios e agora me exploravam como se eu fosse um território maravilhoso, uma terra intocada que um navegador acabasse de descobrir. Depois, foi a vez da língua macia e morna percorrer as linhas, as curvas e as reentrâncias do meu corpo, subjugando o território que os dedos há pouco haviam descoberto. Eu tremia. Em êxtase, em fúria.

Ele parou repentinamente. Fitou-me novamente, e dessa vez, no lugar do olhar frio de antes, eu encontrei um ardor parecido com o ódio em seus olhos, que me excitou ainda mais. Com os olhos abertos, ele me beijou, e era um beijo diferente do que eu me lembrava. Era exigente, dominador, quase brusco; o toque de nossas línguas ásperas, onde o meu próprio gosto se misturava com o sabor adocicado dele, o fez querer mais. Ele me abriu as pernas com um pouco de brutalidade, e antes que eu pudesse respirar ou raciocinar, me invadiu. Sem aviso, sem demora, sem pedir permissão. Invadiu-me completamente, como se eu fosse propriedade dele. Violentamente, como nunca havia feito. E aquela dominação violenta fazia com que eu quase sentisse dor, mas o prazer era muito maior e eu gemia e falava baixinho coisas sem sentido enquanto cravava as unhas na pele branca dele. Ensandecida, alucinada, plena. Senti quando ele veio, quente dentro de mim, me tomando e aquecendo inteira, e ele diminuiu o ritmo, até parar, ainda dentro de mim, e ficamos ali unidos, como se fôssemos um.

Ele me beijou novamente, mas dessa vez foi delicado, amoroso, como se, de alguma forma, quisesse se desculpar pela violência dos momentos anteriores. Me aconchegou ao peito, aspirando meus cabelos, e me acarinhou como se eu fosse uma criança com medo da tempestade. Ficamos assim, nus e abraçados, calados, por muito tempo. "Ele não te merece", foi tudo o que ele me disse naquela noite. Eu não respondi. Apenas me aproximei um pouco mais e adormeci em seus braços que eu tanto amava, e dos quais eu tanto sentira saudades.

Acordei antes que o sol nascesse. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, os braços ao redor do meu corpo. Desvencilhei-me do abraço dele, e, silenciosamente, coloquei minhas roupas e saí do quarto. Sabia que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Sabia que nossos destinos estavam traçados, e que jamais se encontrariam novamente. Sussurrei _"eu__te__amo"_ao fechar a porta, mas nunca olhei para trás. Porque eu sei que se olhasse, não suportaria não ficar ao lado dele. Eu o amava com todo o meu ser, e sabia que ele também me amava. E sabia também que jamais poderíamos ficar juntos, por maior que fosse o sentimento que nos unia. O meu amante secreto. O meu melhor amigo.

* * *

**N/A**: espero que vocês tenham gostado :) Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas!

Beijos

Lily B.


End file.
